


Soft Saturday's.

by IGotTooManyOTP



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Fluffy, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: I wasn't given much of a prompt for this, other than ’Dansen’ and ’Fluffy.’ I hope I do this ship justice as admittedly, I'm not much of a Dansen shipper. I apologize in advance if I mess them up or they appear to OOC…
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Soft Saturday's.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabbit_Of_Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbit_Of_Steel/gifts).



Here is some Dansen fluff for @Queens_Gabbit on Twitter! / Gabbit_of_steel on ao3!

* * *

It had been a really long day for Alex, and to come home to her apartment and smell food cooking was a surprise, she looked at the kitchen and smiled as she dropping her keys on the small table by the door. She toed her boots off and kicks her door shut while shucking off her coat.

”Hey, ” Alex rasped, the weight of the day had worn down her vocal cords, giving commands left to right and centre at a higher volume where she could be heard over the shooting and the explosions.

Kelly jumped, spatula ready to be thrown before she sighed and rested the utensil on the edge of the pot, making her way over to her partner. ”Hey, ” the darker-skinned woman smiled brightly, pulling Alex into a tight hug. Just what the older Danvers needed at that moment.

”I saw the news. You did amazing out there, that alien wasn't ready for you or your sister- where is Kara? I thought you two always grabbed ice cream after a rough mission?”

”She… We kind of… Maybe…” Kelly raised an eyebrow at Alex’s hesitancy. ”Okay.” Alex sighed. ”we got into an argument, I said she was rushing things with Lena, I didn't mean too. It just slipped out.”

“You two argued over nothing basically?” Kelly raised her eyebrow at her partner and shook her head with a soft smile. 

“She said that she was going to get dinner with Lena instead of coming to ice cream with me… it’s tradition.”

“Alex, it’s their one year anniversary since they started dating, don’t you think that maybe… they’d like to spend time together?”

Alex’s eyes widened and she groaned, running a hand down her face. 

“Which is why I came over to cook dinner for us. So we could spend time together... unless you want me to go?”

Alex shook her head quickly and pulled Kelly into a tight hug. “No, you’re just what I need after such a big day. Thank you for being here, my love.”

“I’ll always here for you, Alex.” 

* * *

After eating an amazing home-cooked meal by Kelly, the women curled up on the couch. Alex had Kelly’s legs across her lap, her arms around the darker-skinned woman’s waist, and her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, while they listened to the tv - which was only used as background noise as the weight of the week, rolled off their shoulders.

“Thanks for being here, Kelly. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Kelly smiled, pressing her lips to Alex’s cheek. “Probably gone to bed without eating.”

Alex snorted softly and nodded. “Probably with a glass or two of scotch.”

Kelly’s smile was still there, but it morphed to a sadder one.

She didn’t like that Alex drank so much, but she wasn’t about to say anything to ruin the mood.

“So, tomorrow I was thinking we could go on a date?” Alex offered, rubbing her girlfriend's shoulder.

“A date? Where?”

“Well, you mentioned that exhibit at the museum? About history on psychology and stuff… does that still interest you?”

Kelly lit up, beaming at the woman holding her. “Of course, are you sure you wanted to go though? I can go alone.”

“No way would I miss out on hearing my girl correct the faulted information!”

They settled back in to snuggle together, the soft sound of the tv filling the apartment once more and, with a smile, Alex pressed a kiss to the top of Kelly’s head as her partner ran her fingers along her arm lightly.

“I love you,” Alex said softly against Kelly’s temple.

“I love you too, Alex.”

Lifting her head, Kelly kissed the other woman softly and slid further onto her lap as Alex tightened her arms around the darker-skinned woman’s waist.

* * *

  
After their date, Alex and Kelly made their way back to Alex’s apartment, stopping to get coffee from a street vendor outside her building before making their way up the elevator.

Kelly used her key to get into Alex’s place as the other woman held the coffees and beamed at her girlfriend. 

“Hey, there's something I was hoping we could talk about,” Alex said, suddenly nervous as she remembered just why she asked Kelly on a date today other than the fact she wanted to spend time with her girlfriend.

“Sounds ominous,” Kelly teased, taking both coffees after she’d shed her jacket and hung it so Alex could do the same.

“Nothing bad, I promise. At least, I don’t think it’s something bad.”

“Okay?”

“Can we sit?” Alex asked, her words laced with nervousness.

“Couch? Kitchen? Bed?”

“Beds fine, I know your backs hurting after sitting on those uncomfortable seats while listening to that lady ramble terrible facts about psychology.”

“It wasn’t all terrible,” Kelly said, smiling as she set her coffee on the bedside table on the side she always laid on before laying on the bed, stretching out as much as possible, her back popping in all the right places.

Sighing happily, Kelly nodded and sat up, pulling her legs up as Alex took a seat on her side of the bed, downing the last of her coffee like a shot as if it were to magically give her the courage she needed.

“Okay,” Alex said, nodding to herself as she inhaled sharply and met Kelly’s awaiting patient gaze and a soft smile. Tossing her empty cup into the trash can beside her bed, Alex turned her body to face Kelly fully. 

“I know, two years ago, we discussed our histories. How we felt, how we got to where we were when we met… how I spoke about… Maggie,” Alex’s words didn’t crack as she expected them to and she was thankful. “For two years, you have stood by my side, helping me, and Kara, and our friends. You’ve been here for me on my dark days, moving those clouds out of the way and bringing in your own light, your own warmth. Kelly, I love you, and I’m so thankful for you.”

Tears brimmed the darker woman’s eyes as she reached out, gently taking Alex’s hand, giving it a light squeeze, not wanting to make a noise that might make her girlfriend lose her strength to keep going.

“When Maggie left me, I was scared to open myself up again, but you bought my walls down slowly. You helped me believe in love again Kelly, you made me second guess everything I was thinking about love and my future, and I saw you there with me every step of the way. Kelly, I’m going to ask you something, and if you say no, it’s perfectly okay, I have no expectations. If you want to leave and think it over that’s okay too.”

“Alex, breathe, honey,” Kelly said softly, not wanting to break the spell of Alex’s need to get the words out, but also saw the way her girlfriend was panicking and wanted to calm her down.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing it down, Alex nodded and smiled at Kelly, lifting their joined hands up, pressing her lips to Kelly’s knuckles. 

“Kelly, I love you. And it’s okay if you’re not ready, or never want to do this, but I want to spend my life with you. I want to make you smile, and fight aliens with you, and come home to you. You can take this symbol anyway you want to, but this is how I mean it…” Alex leaned back, reaching into her bedside drawers, pulling out a box from behind her multiple books that were her guilty pleasures that she was sure only Kelly knew about. “Kelly, I mean it as I want to marry you.”

Opening the box, Alex showed Kelly the simple rose-gold band with a few small diamonds along the top of it and a slightly bigger one in the middle. It wasn’t too flashy and as soon as Alex had seen it in the store window last month, she just knew it would suit Kelly.

“Kelly Olsen, will you marry me?” Alex asked, her smile filled with nerves as she fought her bad habits to be gnawing at the inside of her lip.

“Alex,” Kelly said breathlessly, tears now slowly falling from her eyes as she looked from the ring into Alex’s calming eyes. “I don’t know why you ever thought I would say no, because honestly… I’ve been dreaming of asking you for months now, and I didn’t want to rush-”

“Is this a yes?” Alex asked, blinking a few times.

“Alex, of course, it’s a yes!” Kelly grinned as she launched forward, kissing her now fiancé passionately, causing Alex to laugh against her lips and pull her into a tighter embrace, kissing her back as her heart sank from her throat back into her chest, her nerves ebbing away and her happiness increasing tenfold. 

“I love you so much, Kelly,” Alex said, pulling back slightly to look up into Kelly’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Kelly said as she sat ups straddling Alex’s waist, carefully taking the box from Alex’s hand and the ring from inside it. She slid it onto her finger and examined it in the light, holding her hand out in front of her, arm extended. The setting sun streaming through the open blinds causing the diamonds to shimmer in the light.

Alex’s breath caught in her throat and she silently reached for her phone, taking a photo of the loving gaze on Kelly’s face, the way the glimmering light from the diamonds cause more sparkles within the darker woman’s eyes, and the way she just looked absolutely breathtaking with the sun lighting up her side profile.

This was what she saw when she dreamed at night, a future with Kelly, a future with her fiancé. A future with someone she trusted more than her own sister.

Right at this moment, Alex knew that whatever happened, she would be perfectly fine so long as she kept waking up to this woman, so long as she had Kelly by her side.

“All I want in life is you, Kelly. Only you.”

Kelly smiled, cupping her fiancé’s cheeks as she leaned down, her hair curtailing around them as Alex held onto her hips to keep her close, their lips meeting in a soft lock.

Alex sighed happily as her head dropped back firmly against the mattress, smiling as Kelly laid down on her, her head in its usual spot on Alex’s chest, listening to the steady sound of her heartbeat that pulled her into a light nap along with the feeling of Alex’s hand running up and down her back in a soft caress.

Yeah, this was perfect.

Alex thought, letting herself drift off slowly to the sound of Kelly’s breathing.

* * *

  
  


AN: this is a one-shot and only a one-shot. It will not be continued as I don't really ship this pairing... But, I do hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
